This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for supplying remotely stored network path bookmark information to a mobile device.
In recent years, the popularity of the internet and coupled with this, the popularity of internet web browser programs have increased immensely. Furthermore, there has been a huge growth of offered services and homepages in the internet, each being linked to a unique internet address, usually called URL.
In order to make the usage of the internet more convenient, so called favorites or bookmarks, in the following also denoted as network path bookmark information, have been implemented as a mechanism in a browser program. The network path bookmark information in this context is a unique internet address, which is stored within the internet browser program in such a way that a user may select this presented network path bookmark information without needing to type in the entire internet address of the desired homepage.
This provides an easy facility to reuse, generally remember, frequently used homepages and with this, frequently used web services.
However, it is a common problem faced by a lot of users working on multiple personal computers to port these network path bookmark information or synchronize the network path bookmark information between the computers used.
Thus, it is necessary for most of the users to carry the network path bookmark information in a portable storage. Besides, there has not been provided a mechanism to access the network path bookmark information stored on a desk top computer from a mobile device like a mobile phone or a lap top or a personal digital assistant (PDA).